In modern society, it is not uncommon for people to color their hair. However, not all hair coloring is alike, nor is all hair colored for the same reasons. For instance, middle aged people and senior citizens often chose to color their hair so that they appear younger. Women, and some men, sometimes choose to place highlights in their hair. Still yet, other individuals, who typically are young, often choose bright colors to color their hair for many reasons. The hair coloring procedures used to generate these results are often markedly different and use different coloring materials. The hair coloring materials may be dyes that may or may not be easily washed from the colored hair with conventional shampoo and water, or other materials.
For as many reasons exist for a person to color their hair, there exist nearly as many systems for applying color to hair. For instance, hair may be colored by hair professionals in salons using liquid dyes. The dyes are often thoroughly mixed with the hair by the hands of a technician or stylist. This process may also be completed at home using dyes purchased at retail stores. Another system for applying color to hair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,177, which depicts a cartridge coupled to a plurality of hollow dispensing tines. The tines resemble the bristles of a common hair brush. The cartridge includes a piston that forces a hair dye through the tines to contact hair while the cartridge is passed through hair as though brushing hair using a conventional hair brush. While these systems provide methods for applying dye to hair, most of these systems do not facilitate easy to use methods of applying dye to select portions of hair on a person's head. In addition, most conventional systems involve undesirable contact of a person's hands with hair dyes.
Thus, a need exists for a hair color applicator capable of overcoming these and other disadvantages of the conventional systems.